The main aim of the phase II study is to develop inexpensive, self- developing, instant films for monitoring dose, and verification of radiation therapy. A novel class of compositions which develop color upon irradiation with x-ray, gamma ray, electrons and neutrons will be synthesized. Radiographic films will be prepared by coating the compositions on a transparent plastic substrate. The formulations and the processes for preparation of the films will be optimized. The effect of several parameters, such as dose, dose rate and energy of gamma ray, x-ray, electrons and neutrons, will be determined. The uncertainty and sensitivity of the films will be determined. The beam data acquisition and the verification films will be field tested.